


heartbeat dances

by stevielivetweet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its what i want so i wrote it, soft, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevielivetweet/pseuds/stevielivetweet
Summary: With his attention taken by cooking, he didn't hear the feet shuffling from the bedroom. Even so, he didn't startle when hands curled around his waist and a head settled against his back. “Mornin’ sunshine,” Dave murmured.The low rumble he received in reply was enough to make his lips pull up in a smile.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	heartbeat dances

It was beautiful, this, to rise from sleep wrapped around the love of his life for the first time in their new apartment. Dave blinked his eyes open with the slightest smile, the kind of smile you don't realize you have until you relax your face and realize that your cheeks ache. The window was open, the summer breeze whispering through gauzy curtains that Kanaya had put up when she had insisted she should get to decorate their home. He and Karkat had let her of course, not ones to deny their closest of friends. She had done a wonderful job; everything was tasteful and there were plenty of shelves for movie collections and sound equipment. The pictures that she had hung chronicled their love, their growth. 

How they had  _ grown. _ It was easy to bring to mind his lover’s prickly disposition. Dave could remember their friendship filled with yelling and thrown popcorn and laughter. When he had asked Karkat out on a date for the very first time, he bristled and fluffed like an upset cat. Dave wrapped himself a bit tighter around the man in his arms and breathed in his scent. It took him years to place what he now knew as honey and strawberries, Karkat’s two favorite things. 

Dave let out a deep breath, glad that for once he had woken up before Karkat. He slipped out of bed, goosebumps racing up his legs from where his bare toes hit the hardwood floor. He picked up Karkat’s shirt from where it had gotten tossed last night and slipped it over his head. 

He stepped lightly into the living room, feet light on the floor. He flipped up the lid of an old record player he had picked up so long ago, stashed away until he was on his own. His fingers felt through the box, familiar with each record a hundred times over. The one he picked was new, a mix ‘tape’ of his own design. Dave had picked all their favorite love songs and gotten them made into a record. Karkat had put it on and teared up, pulling Dave in for a fierce hug. Getting to see his face when he realized that Dave had made it for him was worth the price tag. 

He nestled the record down and set the needle. As music flowed lightly from the speaker, Dave basked in the warm sound for a moment before heading into the kitchen. He had bought everything he needed for breakfast at the corner store last night. He pulled out strawberry preserves, flour, eggs, sugar, and the rest of the ingredients. It was easy to mix together and pour into a hot pan. The scent of strawberries and cooking batter wafted through the air. 

With his attention taken by cooking, he didn't hear the feet shuffling from the bedroom. Even so, he didn't startle when hands curled around his waist and a head settled against his back. “Mornin’ sunshine,” Dave murmured. 

The low rumble he received in reply was enough to make his lips pull up in a smile. Reaching up, he shut off the heat and twisted in Karkat’s hold. Dave pulled him in closer and let the music from the record player drift into his focus. It was soft and slow, and it made it all the easier for Dave to start swaying gently back and forth, Karkat drifting along with him. Their rock turned into a dance, feet shifting from scuffling to skimming. 

They moved together in slow circles across the kitchen floor, swaying through the late morning sun. Their cadence was easy, not just in their little dance, but their whole relationship. The give and take, how they were opposites but perfectly in balance.  they slowed to a stop as the song faded out, both quiet and moving in place . Karkat’s head laid on his chest, his heartbeat tapping out a slow rhythm that sounded a lot like love. Dave closed his eyes, drifting on the feeling of being so fully loved and loved in return. 

He kissed the top of Karkat’s head and kept his face buried in his hair. Karkat pulled back from his place on Dave's chest and looked up at him and smiled a rare, soft smile. Dave didn't even think before leaning down and kissing that smile. Karkat kissed him back, pouring all of himself into the way his lips moved against Dave’s. He kissed like that was the only thing he had ever wanted to do and Dave gave himself right back. 

They spoke in their kisses; soft and slow, deep and encompassing, short and quick. It was always a conversation, an “I love you,” without so many words. That was their gift, in spite of how much they chattered they never never needed to. 


End file.
